This instant specification relates to memory address pinning.
In computing, a computer sandbox or sandbox environment is a mechanism often used for separating running programs. A conventional sandbox environment may limit, for example, a running program's impact on other programs, data stored by a computer system, or the computer system itself. Some sandbox environments are components of larger computer programs and may be used, for example, to contain plugins or scripted documents.